1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, the invention relates to a water cleaning type cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional water cleaning washing machines are divided into forms of vertical axis, horizontal axis, inclined drum and so forth, whereby laundry within a laundering chamber is cleaned by using a motor to rotate the laundering chamber or stirring leaves. In detail, the traditional water cleaning washing machines use water and water-soluble detergent to do the laundry, and the laundry is stirred, collided, rubbed, tumbled or squeezed following the rotation of the laundering chamber or the stirring leaves, such that the detergent infiltrates clothing fibers along with the water and combines with dirt stain to form sludge, and the sludge dissolves and flows away with water stream. Next, the laundering chamber is rotated to dewater the laundry, so as to collect sewage in an outer chamber of the washing machine and thereby discharge the sewage through a pipe. Finally, clean water is filled into the laundering chamber to rinse the laundry. The above procedure is repeatedly performed until the laundry is done. However, the cleaning method of the traditional water cleaning washing machines has the following drawbacks.
It requires a large amount of power for the motor to rotate the laundering chamber, and resistances generated as many pieces of clothing are rubbing against each other when moving in water are large, and thus it also takes a great amount of power for the motor to rotate the stirring leaves. Furthermore, many traditional water cleaning washing machines repeatedly drives the laundering chamber or the stirring leaves to perform forward or reverse rotations, and the washing machines have to be stopped and restarted when switching between the forward and reverse rotations, whereby restarting the washing machines requires a large amount of electric current, and thus it is relatively power consuming. Besides, the scrubbing of the stirring leaves to the clothes and the rubbing between the clothes would all cause the clothes to be worn out.
Clothes are easily tangled as being washed by means of rotating the laundering chamber or the stirring leaves. Contact surfaces between the clothes tangled at an inner layer and the water stream are reduced, and thereby lowers the chances for the detergent to contact the dirt stains, and the clothes tangled at an outer layer block the sludge from dissolving and flowing into the water stream, and thus the clothes tangled at the inner layer are less likely to be washed clean, and the clothes tangled at the outer layer are more likely to be washed clean. That is, the cleanness of the laundry varies in degrees, and excessive cleaning of the laundry is wasteful, such that it requires to repeat the cleaning process for several times in order to actually clean the entire load of laundry, thereby consuming longer cleaning time and much more water and energy.
The traditional water cleaning washing machine, as described in the above, includes the laundering chamber and the outer chamber. This type of double chamber structure enables the washing machine to have larger volume and weight, and thus making it not conducive for packing and handling, and may increase the production cost and the difficulty in assembling.
When the laundering chamber is being rotated to dewater the clothes, uneven weight distribution in the clothes within the laundering chamber is apt to cause the laundering chamber and the apparatus body to be imbalanced, thereby causing damages to the structure of the washing machine, and thus the washing machine has insufficient reliability. In addition, dewatering the clothes by means of rotation, the clothes may squeeze each other due to a powerful centrifugal force, thereby resulting in buckling and deformation, and if the clothes are then tumble dried, wrinkles on the clothes would become even more apparent. Moreover, after the clothes are cleaned and dewatered in the washing machine, the clothes have to be spread out one by one and hanged on a clothes drying rack in order to be line dried; and in this process, because the clothes still contain water, it requires more labor and time to spread out and hang the clothes.